1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combustor, such as a gas turbine combustor, which transfers a combustion gas from a burner to a combustion chamber and actuates a turbine by using the combustion gas.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a gas turbine includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine as its main constituents, and the compressor and the turbine are directly connected to each other by a main shaft. The combustor is connected to a discharge opening of the compressor, and a working fluid discharged from the compressor is heated to predetermined turbine inlet temperature by the combustor. The working fluid of high temperature and high pressure supplied to the turbine passes between a stationary blade and a moving blade, which is attached to the main shaft side, and expands. In this manner, the main shaft is rotated and an output is obtained. For the case where a gas turbine is used, since a brake power from which power consumed by a compressor is subtracted is obtained, it may be used as a good driving source by connecting a generator, etc., to the other end of the main shaft.
A schematic structure of a gas turbine combustor will be explained as follows by using an oil firing combustor as an example.
In FIG. 10, the numeral 10 indicates an oil firing combustor. In the combustor 10, a premix nozzle 12 is provided along the central axis of a heat chamber 11. A pilot burner 13 is disposed at the center portion of the premix nozzle 12, and a plurality of main burners 1 are disposed with an equal interval between each other so as to surround the pilot burner 13. Accordingly, the central axis of the pilot burner 13 coincides with the central axis of the heat chamber 11.
Fuel is supplied to the pilot burner 13 via a pilot fuel pipe 14, and a pilot fuel discharged from a pilot fuel nozzle 14a, which is disposed at an end portion of the pilot burner 13, is combusted in a combustion chamber 10a in the heat chamber 11 using a swirling air flow as combusible air. The flame of the pilot burner 13 thus generated is used as an ignition source for a main burner 1 which will be described below.
Each of the main burners 1 for the premix nozzle 12 includes a main fuel supply duct 2, which is connected to a fuel supply source not shown in the figure, and a main swirler 5, which swirls an air flow passing through an outer periphery portion of the main fuel supply duct 2.
The main burner 1 discharges the fuel, which is introduced via the main fuel supply duct 2, from a fuel discharge outlet so that a premixed gas may be produced by premixing the fuel with the air flow. The premixed gas is discharged from each of the main burners 1 and flows around the pilot burner 13 as a swirling flow. The premixed gas is ignited by the above-mentioned flame of the pilot burner 13 used as the flaming source.
Also, the heat chamber 11, which forms the combustion chamber 10a of the combustor 10, has a structure in which a plurality of rings 15 are coupled, each of the rings 15 being formed by plate fins having a passage for introducing air at the outer periphery side into the inside along the inner surface as cooling air. A combustion process is carried out in the combustion chamber 10a, which is formed by the plurality of rings 15, and the generated combustion gas is transferred to a downstream side as a swirling flow to actuates a turbine, etc.
In the figure, the rings 15 forming the heat chamber 11 includes a first ring 15a, a second ring 15b, and a third ring 15c in order from the premix nozzle 12.
In the gas turbine having the above-mentioned combustor 10, when the output thereof is increased, an amount of the fuel supplied is also increased. In such a case, the temperature of the combustion chamber 10a is also increased due to the combustion of the larger amount of the fuel. For this reason, spraying a cooling water into the combustion chamber 10a is conventionally carried out in accordance with the amount of fuel supplied in order to control the temperature of the combustion gas, which is transferred to the turbine located at the downstream side, and increase the output thereof.
That is, the output of a gas turbine is determined by the turbine inlet temperature and the amount of gas supplied. Thus, when an output larger than possible at the temperature at that time is required, for instance, in summer, the amount of fuel supplied is increased. However, since the allowable temperature for a combustor or a turbine is already determined, the turbine inlet temperature is decreased to a design temperature by supplying water or water vapor into the air. In other words, the temperature of a combustion gas is decreased by increasing an amount of gas by water or water vapor injection so as to maintain a constant temperature, and the output is increased by supplying a large amount of fuel.
As mentioned above, although in the above-mentioned combustor 10, the temperature of the combustion gas transferred to the turbine is controlled by introducing the cooling water into the combustion chamber 10a in order to increase the output of the turbine, the temperature of the rings 15 forming the heat chamber 11 becomes high, particularly in case of an oil firing combustor, due to, for instance, the difference in the vaporizing rate between the fuel and the cooling water.
That is, for instance, in a low NOx combustor for a 1400xc2x0 C.-level gas turbine, the ratio of air used for combustion is high in order to decrease a main flame temperature to achieve a low NOx level. For this reason, it is necessary to cool down the surfaces thereof using a very small amount of air, for instance, only about 3.5%. Although the temperature of the surfaces may be decreased to an allowable temperature using such a low amount of cooling air if a gaseous fuel is used, the temperature of the surfaces is increased when the load of the gas turbine exceeds a certain level, if a liquid fuel is used due to an insufficient uniformity between the air and the fuel, a high radiation, etc., and the life of the turbine is shortened. This is because when a liquid fuel is used, a mixing state of the fuel which is the same level as that of a liquid fuel cannot be obtained because of its large density which increases penetration and the wide range of particle size distribution when sprayed.
Accordingly, it is insufficient to carry out a cooling process using only a film cooling or a convection cooling, and there is a danger that the temperature will be drastically increased, particularly for the second ring 15b and the third ring 15c forming the downstream section of the heat chamber 11.
The present invention takes into consideration the above-mentioned circumstances, and has as an object providing a combustor which is capable of preventing heat from damaging a heat chamber of a combustor while enabling to increase an output thereof.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a combustor, including: a burner; and a combustion chamber including a heat chamber to which fuel is supplied from the burner, wherein the burner includes a nozzle having a fuel discharge outlet from which the fuel is discharged into the combustion chamber; and the nozzle includes a plurality of discharge openings around the fuel discharge outlet, from which cooling water is discharged toward inside surfaces of the heat chamber.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the fuel discharge outlet is formed at the center of the nozzle.
According to the above combustor, since the cooling water is discharged from the discharge openings disposed around the fuel discharge outlet which is formed at the center of the nozzle and the cooling water is sprayed onto the inside surfaces of the heat chamber, it becomes possible to reliably cool down the heat chamber.
For this reason, the heat damaging the heat chamber due to an increase in the combustion temperature may be reliably prevented even if an amount of fuel supplied is increased in order to increase the output of a turbine. Accordingly, this technique is suitable applied to an oil firing combustor whose temperature at the downstream side of the heat chamber is easily increased if cooling water is simply sprayed into the combustion chamber due the difference in the vaporization rate between the fuel and the cooling water.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the plurality of discharge openings are disposed so that the directions of the cooling water discharged from the discharge openings differ in the radial direction.
According to the above combustor, since the directions of the cooling water discharged from the discharge openings differ in the radial direction, the cooling water may be directed to various places in the axial direction of the inside surfaces of the heat chamber. Accordingly, it becomes possible to thoroughly cool down the heat chamber.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the plurality of discharge openings comprises an outer circumferential discharge opening which is formed toward the peripheral portion of the nozzle, a central discharge opening which is formed along the axial direction of the nozzle, and an inner circumferential discharge opening which is formed toward the center of the nozzle.
According to the above combustor, since the discharge openings include the outer circumferential discharge openings which are formed toward the peripheral portion of the nozzle, the central discharge openings which are formed along the axial direction of the nozzle, and the inner circumferential discharge openings which are formed toward the inside of the nozzle, the cooling water discharged from the outer circumferential discharge opening is not affected by the fuel discharged from the discharge outlet at the center of the nozzle of the burner and reaches positions at the inside of the combustion chamber further away from the burner, the cooling water discharged from the central discharge opening is more or less affected by the fuel discharged from the discharge outlet and the course of the cooling water is curved toward the periphery of the nozzle so that the cooling water reaches positions at the inside of the combustion chamber closer to the burner, and the cooling water discharged from the inner circumferential discharge opening is most affected by the fuel discharged from the discharge outlet and reaches positions at the inside of the combustion chamber closest to the burner. Accordingly, it becomes possible to thoroughly spray the cooling water, which is discharged from the discharge openings, onto the inside surfaces of the heat chamber so that the heat damaging the heat chamber by heat may be reliably prevented.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the directions of the cooling water discharged from the discharge openings differ by using swirling angles of the discharge openings.
According to the above combustor, if a discharge opening is formed towards the inside with respect to an axial direction so as to have a large swirling angle taking into account envelopes, the cooling water is discharged in an inward direction at first and then changes to an outward. Accordingly, by changing combinations of the axial directions, swirling angles, etc., of the discharge openings, it becomes possible to design the discharging directions of cooling water so as to be suitable for a particular system used.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the combustor further includes: a water discharging device which discharges cooling water toward the outside surfaces of the combustor, the water discharging device being disposed at the outside of the combustor.
According to the above combustor, since the water discharging device which discharges cooling water toward outside surfaces of the combustor is provided, the temperature of gas and that of the surfaces of the heat chamber may be decreased and the output of the turbine may be increased.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a part of the water discharged from the water discharging device is mixed in air used for cooling the surfaces of the heat chamber, and a part of the water discharged from the water discharging device is mixed with air used for combustion so that the temperature of gas and that of the surfaces of the heat chamber may be decreased.
According to the above combustor, since a part of the water discharged from the water discharging device is mixed with the air used for cooling the surfaces of the heat chamber, and a part of the water discharged from the water discharging device is mixed with the air used for combustion, the temperature of gas and that of the surfaces of the heat chamber may be decreased, and hence, the output of the turbine may be increased.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the water discharging device discharges water into air used for combustion so that the water is vaporized in the air to decrease the temperature of gas, and a part of the water which is not vaporized flows along a swirling air flow to be adheres to surfaces of the combustor to decrease the temperature thereof.
According to the above combustor, the water discharged from the water discharging device is used for combustion so that the water is vaporized in the air to decrease the temperature of the gas. Also, a part of the water which is not vaporized flows along the swirling air flow and attached to the surfaces of the combustor to decrease the temperature thereof. In this manner, the temperature of gas and that of the surfaces of the heat chamber are decreased and the output of the turbine may be increased. Accordingly, it becomes possible to prevent reliably the heat from damaging the heat chamber due to an increase in the combustion temperature even if an amount of fuel is increased in order to increase the output of the system.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the combustor is an oil firing combustor.
The structure of a combustor explained above is suitable, particularly, for an oil firing combustor whose temperature at the downstream side of the heat chamber tends to be increased, if cooling water is simply sprayed into the combustion chamber, due to the difference in the vaporization speed between the fuel and the cooling water.